Kazuyuki Fujita
Kazuyuki Fujita (born October 16, 1970) is a Japanese professional wrestler, a mixed martial arts fighter and a former amateur wrestler. He has fought in mixed martial arts promotions including PRIDE, K-1, Sengoku and IGF. He holds notable wins over James Thompson, Bob Sapp, Peter Graham, Gilbert Yvel, Ken Shamrock and Mark Kerr. He is known as the last one to keep the tradition of Antonio Inoki's fighting spirit. Fujita's theme song is "Honno No Fighter" Orchestra Version, originally the song for Inoki. MMA In January 2000 he put his professional wrestling career on hiatus and began training for mixed martial arts competition. His trainer was his professional wrestling mentor and mixed martial arts legend, Antonio Inoki. He entered the PRIDE organization, and quickly gained success. On January 30 at Pride Grand Prix 2000 Opening Round, Fujita entered Pride's 2000 Openweight Grand Prix where he defeated Hans Nijman by submission. On April 1, Fujita fought at Extreme Shootout - The Underground where he KOed Dan Chase and then submitted Will Childs. On May 1, Fujita competed at Pride Grand Prix 2000 Finals. In the quarter finals, Fujita scored his first big victory of his career by defeating Mark Kerr, who at the time was considered to be one of the best heavyweights in Mixed martial arts. During the fight, Fujita took incredible damage to his head yet was unfazed. Kerr delivered so much punishment that he gassed out and Fujita took advantage of Kerr's fatigue by scoring points with strikes and winning a decision. Fujita's win over Kerr was considered to be a gigantic upset and was the first loss in Kerr's career snapping a 13 fight unbeaten streak. Fujita's next fight was against former UFC Heavyweight Champion: Mark Coleman in the semi finals of the Grand Prix but Fujita would lose by TKO due to corner stoppage as he was unable to continue due to injuries. Fujita next fought MMA superstar Ken Shamrock at Pride 10. Fujita, like in the Kerr fight, took another incredible beating yet was not knocked out. Shamrock then began to experience heart attack symptoms and had his corner throw in the towel, resulting in another massive win for Fujita and his career. PRIDE FC color commentator Eddie Bravo proclaimed during Fujita's fight with Shamrock, "that guy can take a baseball bat to the side of the head!". He followed up his titanic wins over Kerr and Shamrock with a win over dangerous striker Gilbert Yvel at Pride 12. Fujita became known for a relentless style and his exceptionally strong neck often protected him from being knocked-out by strikes to the head. As Fujita himself noted, "I am not so great a puncher, not so great a kicker. I don't really have anything all that great, but in today's vale tudo, the strongest is the one that can take a beating."Sherdog.com News - "Pride and Glory" In May 2001 at Pride 14, Fujita defeated fellow pro wrestler: Yoshihiro Takayama by submission in his first PRIDE main event. On August 19 at the K-1 Andy Hug 2001 GP Final, Fujita fought K-1 legend and future MMA legend: Mirko Cro Cop in Cro Cop's MMA debut. Fujita would lose the fight after suffering a cut resulting in a TKO loss. Fujita returned to fight a year later where he defeated pro wrestler and former sumo wrestler: Tadao Yasuda on August 8 at UFO - Legend. On December 31 at Inoki Bom-Ba-Ye 2002, Fujita fought Mirko Filipović in a rematch but Fujita would lose again this time by unanimous decision. On May 2, 2003, Fujita defeated another pro wrestler in Manabu Nakanishi by TKO. On June 8 at PRIDE 26, he fought PRIDE champion Fedor Emelianenko. Fujita rocked Emelianenko with a counter right hand, but despite his best attempts to remain on the offensive Emelianenko recovered and defeated Fujita with a Rear Naked Choke submission. On December 31, Fujita defeated American boxer: Imamu Mayfield by submission at Inoki Bom-Ba-Ye 2003. On May 22, 2004 he defeated Bob Sapp in an MMA fight at K-1 MMA ROMANEX. Sapp was the current IWGP Heavyweight Champion, and the championship was vacated after his loss to Fujita. On December 31 at K-1 Premium 2004 Dynamite!!, Fujita defeated Egyptian Greco roman wrestler and Olympic gold medalist: Karam Gaber by knockout. On May 5, 2006 at PRIDE Total Elimination Absolute, he returned to MMA by competing in PRIDE's 2006 Openweight Grand Prix making him the only fighter in PRIDE's history to have competed in both openweight grand prixs. In the first round, Fujita defeated James Thompson by knockout. Thompson dominated Fujita for most of the fight, until Fujita rallied with a flurry of punches that knocked out Thompson. In July 2006 at PRIDE Critical Countdown Absolute, Fujita fought PRIDE Middleweight champion: Wanderlei Silva in the quarterfinals and lost by TKO. At PRIDE Shockwave 2006 on December 31, Fujita defeated Eldar Kurtanidze by submission due to strikes. Fujita's next fight was against UFC fighter: Jeff Monson in the main event of Pride 34. The fight was historic as it would be the final fight in PRIDE's history. Fujita would lose by submission. After PRIDE was sold to Zuffa, Fujita joined the new promotion: World Victory Road. He debuted on March 5, 2008 at Sengoku 1 where he defeated Peter Graham by submission. Fujita next fight was against Travis Wiuff at Sengoku 3 where he lost by TKO. On August 2, 2009, Fujita was defeated by Blagoi Ivanov at World Victory Road's ninth event, Sengoku 9. On December 31, 2009 at Dynamite!! 2009, Fujita took on Alistair Overeem and was knocked out via knee to the head in the first stanza. This was the first time Fujita has been knocked unconscious. After a 4 year hiatus from the sport, Fujita returned and defended his IGF title against Japanese prospect and gold medalist in Judo Satoshi Ishii at Inoki Bom-Ba-Ye 2013. He lost via unanimous decision, marking his fourth loss in a row. Championships and accomplishments Mixed Martial Arts *'Fight Matrix' **2000 Rookie of the Year http://www.fightmatrix.com/fightmatrix-awards/ *'PRIDE Fighting Championships' **2000 PRIDE Openweight Grand Prix Semi-Finalist **The only fighter to have competed in both Openweight Grand Prixs **Fought the last fight in PRIDE History Mixed martial arts record References External links * Category:1970 births Category:Heavyweight mixed martial artists Category:Japanese professional wrestlers Category:Japanese sport wrestlers Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:People from Funabashi Category:Heavyweights Category:Japanese wrestlers